Temptation
by S. Rune
Summary: "You don't think I have had temptations?" It was just one temptation. Spoilers for the Break Up. Slight Blaine bashing.


**Disclaimer: **_Not mine._

**Title:** _Temptation._**  
**

**Pairing: ** _Harry/Kurt._ **  
**

**Summary: **_ "You don't think I have had temptations?" It was just one temptation. Spoilers for the Break Up. Slight Blaine bashing (which is rightfully deserved). **  
**_

**A/N: **_I have never been pro Blaine, but after last week's episode that's it for him. He cheated and he had the gall to say it is because he misses Kurt and practically blame him! well eff you Blaine._

_I am sorry for those who are waiting for _[Call You, Maybe?]_ I promise to update it this weekend it is just I was busy with college and frustrated with this week's episode._

_17-10 Update, I just noticed I wrote think as thing in the summary, kill me?  
_

* * *

"It doesn't matter who it was with, Kurt. What matter is that I needed you, I needed you around and you weren't there, and I was lonely and I'm, I am really sorry."

"You don't think that I have been lonely? You don't think that I have had temptations? But I didn't – you know what Blaine? Find somewhere else to stay the night because you sure as hell aren't staying with me!" Kurt walked away from the stunned Blaine, a few tears escaping his tight hold and rolled down his cheeks.

When Kurt finally was standing in front of his apartment's door, he spent moment fishing for the keys in his tight trousers. Finally he opened the door and headed in with Rachel and Finn trailing awkwardly behind him.

Kurt locked himself inside his room and searched for his iPod to play his sad list, it didn't feel right though. If anything Kurt felt like screaming in rage or breaking something, instead Kurt logged into Facebook and started to delete every little thing that said or featured _Blaine, _he changed his relationship status and blocked _him._

In the next hour, Kurt proceeded to erase everything Blaine, from photos to their exchanged messages and even gifts were disposed off. After that Kurt felt slightly better, calm enough; relieved enough to call him, his temptation.

"Harry, I am sorry but I need to talk to you,"

"Hello to you too," Harry sarcastically answered, "Go on I am all ears,"

"He cheated on me Harry! Cheated on me because '_I was lonely and I needed you_', the same person who threw a fit because I was exchanging messages with someone else, he..." Kurt choked back on tears as the dam broke and everything came forth.

Harry didn't say anything or try to intervene, choosing to let Kurt vent out.

"He dared to call me the love of his life earlier tonight while singing to me; he sounded so sad while singing... how could he do this to me? How dare he cheat and blame my absence? He would encourage me to get out of Lima?" Kurt paused to blow his nose.

Harry seized the opportunity, "Kurt, to put it simply Blaine is an idiot. An idiot for cheating on you, an idiot for losing you. I am sorry but I got to go, I will talk to you soon,"

Kurt wanted to stop Harry from hanging up on him, to tell him not to leave him alone but in the end he just said, "Later."

He took a shuddering breath as he tried to stop the flowing tears.

Half an hour later someone was knocking on the door, Kurt stayed still in his bed to see if Rachel or Finn would go and open the door. When the knocks came again Kurt dragged himself and got up to see who it is.

Standing in front of him was Harry, with a bag in his hand and a laptop bag on his shoulder. Kurt smiled weakly at Harry before making way and letting him in. Making a detour, Harry grabbed two spoons from the kitchen as he followed Kurt to his room.

"I got you your favourite, non fat too," The Brit handed Kurt his ice cream and a spoon, opening his own and taking a spoonful.

"I know it hurts, just know I am here for you, no matter what. Now what do you say we forget about this and watch a couple of movies with me?" Harry asked pointing to his laptop.

Comfortably sprawled on Kurt's bed, Harry and Kurt were eating ice cream and watching Nicole Kidman sings and dances. Half way through the movie Kurt was fast asleep on Harry's shoulder. Closing his laptop; placing it on the nightstand, Harry tried to not move too much as not to wake Kurt up.

Taking the ice cream container and spoon from Kurt's hands, he placed them on the floor (hoping to god that they wouldn't stain the carpet). He pulled Kurt against him and warped a protective arm around his waist before closing his eyes too.

In the morning, Kurt woke up feeling warm and dare he say okay and loved? He found himself sleeping against Harry's chest with their legs intertwined, with Harry's arm warped around him, keeping him in place.

Slowly freeing himself from Harry's tight hold and getting up, Kurt made his way to the bathroom to check the damage. Wincing at the sight of the red eyes and tear stains, Kurt avoided the mirror as he took care of his business. He headed to the kitchen next; started to make coffee for himself and tea for Harry, accompanied by cereal.

No five minutes later Harry was making his way towards the Kitchen, " 'orning," was Harry's mumbled greeting as he reached for the tea.

Seeing no point to beat around the bush, Kurt decided to be frank, "I can't be with you. I won't make you my re-bound, you deserve more and I can't and won't hurt you like that. Please wait for me?" Kurt finished in a small voice.

Sobering up at Kurt's tone, Harry stood up and engulfed Kurt in a hug, "Of course I will wait, and just don't take too long, hmm?"

"Thank you." Kurt whispered against Harry's neck.

Another flower bouquet made its way to Kurt's desk for the third day in a row. Sighing in annoyance, Kurt threw the attached card away without sparing it a second glance in the bin. He made a note to take the flowers and give them to this old woman in his building (her cakes are to die for, and there is a chance that she would be willing to teach him how to crochet). He focused on his work next, answering the phone and taking notes for the next three hours.

By the end of the week, Kurt had enough, he was getting sick of finding flowers with the same wording '_Please forgive me, I love you. xo xo Blaine' _or some other variation, so he called Finn and told him to tell Blaine that some things are not meant to be fixed.

As a way to cheer himself up, Kurt went out that weekend and had relatively harmless fun in a club. The next day he went shopping and got a new collection of pins and wardrobe (having gotten rid of most things that reminded him of Blaine). On Monday Kurt didn't know whether to call in sick or go to keep himself busy.

Two weeks later and Kurt was at his limit, everywhere he looked was a reminder of _him, _bow ties, Katy Perry, hair gel you name it. He tried to be a grown up about this and ignore these things, and he did for the most part successfully.

A month later Kurt could look at hair gel without cringing. He even called Harry to hang out with him (who was the perfect gentlemen; he didn't bring up _him_, or pressure him if he was ready). It was great to go out with someone that he didn't have to change to be with.

Two months later Kurt was doing his every four months closet cleaning (which includes adding new item or getting rid of some); he was fiddling with the radio trying to find something decent to hear. A song he liked came on and Kurt subconsciously started to sing along as he tried another outfit.

It was only by the time the song was finished did Kurt realise that the song was '_Teenage Dream'_. He smiled and rushed out of his room, wearing his shoes on the way to the door as he called out for Rachel to tell her not to wait up for him.

Fifteen minutes later Kurt was abusing the doorbell every three seconds.

When the door opened –finally! –, Harry's annoyed expression turned into one of worry then into a smile in response to Kurt's grin.

"I am ready." Kurt was barely finished when Harry pulled him by the arm, closing the door behind him; pushing him against it as he kissed Kurt.

* * *

The End.

* * *

_Please review. :) _


End file.
